Martin J. Moody (Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.)
|media = |realcreator = *MITCHELL Project *Nickelodeon Animation Studios *Nickelodeon |artist = *MITCHELL Project *Rumiko Takahashi |englishactor = *Dan Green |japanactor = * |nickname = *Martin *Moody (mostly by David) |species = Preteen Human |gender = Male |height = 5' 5" |weight = 190 lb. |age = 13 |birthplace = |hair color = Red-Orange |skin group = Redhead-American |eye color = Brown |attire = *The same uniform as his main series counterpart does. *White gloves |alignment = Good |affiliation = *Team Mitchell *Resistance |food =Grapes Pepperoni Pizza chicken nuggets |likes = |dislikes = |skills = |moves = *Boost Mode *Blue Tornado *Bound Jump *Charge Jump *Chao Attack *Chaos Control *Color Power **Final Color Blaster *Copter Combo *Crouch *[[Crouch (Sonic Unleashed)|Crouch (Sonic Unleashed)]] *Custom Actions **Gun Drive **Homing Smash **Mach Speed **Scale **Slow **Thunder Guard **Tornado *Dash *Drift *Double Jump *Double Boost *Energy Field *Fastball *Fire Sliding *Fire Somersault *Flying Kick *Flying Spin Attack *Focused Homing Attack *Foot Sweep *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Guard *Hail Storm *Hammer Attack *"Here I Come" *Homing Attack *Homing Dash *Hop Jump *Humming Top *Insta-shield *Jump Dash *Kick *Kick boost *Kick Dash *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Lock-On *Magic Hands *Mid-Air Dash *Parkour **Side Step **Vault Dash **Wall Climb **Wall Jump **Wall Run *Punch *Quick Step *Rocket Accel *Rolling Combo *S. Air Cracker *Skid Attack *Skydiving *Slide *Slide Turn *Somersault *Somersault Kick *Sonic Ballet *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Cracker *Sonic Drive *Sonic Eagle *Sonic Flare *Sonic Guard *Sonic Jump *Sonic Kick *Sonic Leap *Sonic Meteor *Sonic Overdrive *Sonic Punch *Sonic Rocket *Sonic Run *Sonic Storm *Sonic Style *Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge *Sonic Up Draft *Sonic Wave *Sonic Wind *Soul Gauge *Speed Boost *Speed Break *Speed Up *Spin Attack *Spin Charge *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spring Jump *Stomp *Strength Support 8 *Stronger Spin Dash *Submarine Combo *Super Skid *Super Peel Out *Tag Action *Time Break *Time Stop *Top Kick *Tornado *Tornado Boost *Triangle Jump *Trick Action *Triple Tornado *Wall Climb *Wall Jump *Wall Shuffle *Whirlwind *Windmill }} |ability type = Speed }} Martin J. Moody is a main character in the Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.. Martin was an outspoken young Redhead-American boy who is Mitchell's kind frienemy. He is the powerhouse of the group, He is also the guardian of his Floating Island, and protector of the Master Stone that keeps it afloat. History Martin was heavily dedicated to keeping the Master Stone safe, and would defend it with his life against all who trespass on it. However, he was tricked by Marquessa into believing that Mitchell, Gavin and the others were going to steal the Master Stone. Initially, this was their intention, but Mitchell changed his mind, and brought terms of peace with Martin. Martin soon developed a crush and an on-scaled rivalry on Ebony. Personality Martin was an outspoken, ferocious, not to mention hot-tempered; Often getting tricked by Marquessa's malicious schemes to get rid of Mitchell, He sees a way to find out truth about his power by exploring his entire island to do so. Powers and Abilities Martin possesses Martial Arts skills, Bare-knuckle boxing talent, ferocity, he also has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with Jamaicans and he always jumps to the wrong conclusion. His runaway imagination often annoyed the rest of the gang (his favorite magazine is the National Exaggerator) and, before accusing Mitchell or Marquessa for absolutely no reason (which happens in nearly every episode), he often stated a ridiculous example, such as Mole people or aliens from another planet. he can get the point at times. Martin's main asset is his tremendous strength, having demonstrated enough power to knock his opponents down with a single punch or kick. He is also expert in hand-to-hand combat. Trivia